


Thank You

by kenwaylights



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Clay is my precious darling and he needs more love than he receives, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Inspired by Music, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/pseuds/kenwaylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gets to be too much, you're the one he runs to. Every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Old oneshot I did earlier this year. I'm scooting all my oneshots that are only on Tumblr to be over here.
> 
> Inspired by "Thank You" by Dido; listen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFRm2srRC64

As Clay sat in his car, he heaved a massive sigh before slamming his hand against the steering wheel. “Fucking _DAMN IT!_ ” he screamed. Why did his dad have to be such a fucking _jackass?_ Clay was doing his best to help, but god damn it, this man wanted too much from him.

 _The hell did I even get out of bed for today?_ he wondered with another sigh.

He started the car and drove mindlessly. Muscle memory took him to a familiar neighbourhood on the outskirts of the city. He came here whenever he needed to get away from the stresses of family and college. Why here? Because this is where you lived.

He had a key, but he knocked first anyway to alert you of his entrance. “Hi, Clay!” you sang from the kitchen. When you were stressed, you baked. He had learned this quickly.

“What’s got you in a dither?” Clay asked with a soft, sympathetic chuckle.

“Ohh, I’ve just got finals to study for next week…” The oven beeped and you pulled a… _fourth_ batch of cookies out of the oven?

“Want any help?” Clay sat down on the couch, which had a clear view of the small flat’s kitchen. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair before getting comfy.

“No, no, I’ll be fine!” You didn’t like asking things of people. “If you want a cookie, you’ll just have to wait about five minutes.”

“I didn’t come for the cookies, _____. Though they’re a nice bonus.” He offered a weak smile.

You smiled too, pulling off your oven mitts and plopping down next to him. Staring straight ahead, Clay slowly leaned onto your shoulder and you put your head on top of his. “What’s bothering you, Clay?”

“Mm.”

The pair of you had a code – a wordless answer indicates that you are too distraught to talk about it without getting all fired up and such. So you just took that as your answer, assuming it was probably his asshole father again. It usually was.

So, what each of you usually did when the other’s level of distress was this high was scoot over, pull their head into your lap and play with their hair.

Therefore, you did just that.

The smell of the cookies, the hair-playing and the comfort of your home slowly brought Clay out of his seething anger. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and repeated till he was calm.

“Wanna talk?” you offered quietly.

“Just the same old thing. Don’t worry about it.” There was no bitterness in his voice this time. He sat up and smiled at you affectionately.

“What’s that look for?” you asked with a (slightly nervous) laugh.

“You’re my favourite person, did you know that?”

You shrugged jokingly. “Well, I am pretty cool. Oh, hey! The cookies should be ready to eat now!” You bounced into the kitchen and fetched one for yourself and one for your best friend.

No one could resist the happy powers of your homemade cookies.

You and Clay had been there for each other since high school. You attended separate colleges but of course he came by every few days. You never failed to make him smile.

“Hey, _____?”

“Yeah?” You were about to grab another cookie when you froze to see what he needed.

Clay is a person who does not have a filter on his mouth or actions. Even so, it was a great surprise when he pulled you into a kiss by (gently) holding the back of your neck. A surprised sound came from the back of your throat, causing him to chuckle as he released you.

“Did you also know I love you?” he asked, smirking.

“Well I damn sure do now!”


End file.
